Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a rotisserie grill. More particularly, embodiments relate to a grill with hinged containers, wherein if the rotisserie grill is opened then the hinged containers may be opened, and if the rotisserie grill is closed then hinged containers may not be opened.
Background
Grilling is a form of cooking that involves dry heat being applied to a surface of food. Grilling typically requires a significant amount of direct, radiant heat, and is be utilized for cooking food quickly.
Conventionally when utilizing a rotisserie to grill food, food is placed on a skewer within a chamber. The skewer is rotated about an axis over a heat source, wherein the heat source is charcoal, gas, firewood, or convection ovens.
When the skewer rotates the food within the chamber, the heat evenly cooks the food while the food bastes in its own juices. However, when a skewer is rotating within the chamber, some of food's juices will fall to the bottom of the chamber. Additionally, while the skewer is rotating, heat associated with the food item will dissipate outside of the food chamber, delaying cooking of the food.
Moreover, conventional rotisserie grills also require additional space to allow for the food items to rotate at a direction between proximal and distal ends of the chamber. Thus, this configuration requires the rotisserie grills to be large and not portable.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a grill with hinged containers, wherein if the grill is opened then the hinged containers may be opened, and if the grill is closed then hinged containers may not be opened.